Survivor
by Stephie1306
Summary: What if Beyblade characters were participating on the TV show Survivor? WARNING: This story is what the Metal Fight Beyblade characters would do if they were participating in the GREEK 2017 edition of Survivor. Rated T in case of heavy arguments and/or bad injuries
1. Chapter 1

**What's up ppl? As you should know I'm Greek. And just like most Greeks I'm in love with the new TV serie, Survivor 2017. Well it ain't really new but still, it's AWESOME! So I thought... what if Beyblade characters were participating in Survivor? And here I am. Enjoy and remember that I'll be working the story with the Greek way and course of Survivor. Let's see the teams and the host. I'm gonna give the Greek names of the teams Maxités, which means warriors but mostly known as Volunteers, and Diásimoi, which means Celebrities.**

Maxités:

1\. King

2\. Kyoya Tategami (because I support Maxités and Kyoya is my favorite)

3\. Madoka Amano

4\. Mei Mei

5\. Nile

6\. Benkei Hanawa

7\. Dan Sodo

8\. Reiki Sodo

9\. Demure

10\. Sora Akatsuki

11\. Hyoma

12\. Johannes

13\. Chris

Diásimoi

1\. Ginga Hagane (He's number one... duh!)

2\. Tsubasa Otori

3\. Masamune Kadoya

4\. Hikaru Hasama

5\. Sophie

6\. Argo Garcia

7\. Chao Xin

8\. Ryuga

9\. Reiji Mizuchi

10\. Julian Konzern

11\. Damian Hart

Host: Blader DJ (who els could it be?)

 **These are the teams. I will give you the first episode tmrw. Till then goodbye survivors ;)**

 **(btw if you want to know my favorite team is Maxités and my favorite player is Orestis Tsangk)**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's goin' on guys? Are you alright? Great. :) I'm super happy with this story. Let's move to the 1st episode.**

Blader Dj is standing on a some sort of a platform on a beach at an unknown location. The camera is zooming in to him.

"Twenty-four players. Twenty-four people who came here, seeking the exact same thing... victory! Let's start, SURVIVOOOORSSS!"

Blader Dj made the introduction and now we're going to Metal Bey City were all the Survivor players wave goodbye to their relatives and loved ones. Ginga hugs his dad, Kyoya bro-fists his little brother Kakeru, Madoka kisses goodbye her dad etc. Maxités are on a plain while Diásimoi are on another plane, and the journey begins. The two plains land on Dominican Democracy. The plane of Maxités lands on the one corner of the island where there was a van waiting for them. They all boarded on it and were heading to... they didn't know where but that was fine with them. Same goes for Diásimoi. Both teams were very excited for this little adventure they were going to live.

Soon both vans stopped at the place were Blader Dj was and left the players there. Maxités were standing on a blue carpet while Diásimoi were at a red one.

"Welcome to the most difficult, the most exciting, the most real game in the world. Survivor!" Blader Dj said as all the players clapped in excitement. "You are all here, in Dominican Democracy and you are all battling for victory and for the money prize of $1.000.000. First a few words from some of you... Kyoya, why did you join Survivor?" Blader Dj asked. "Because Survivor is a challenge and I want to test my limits and abilities." Kyoya answered with determination. "Ginga, why did you join Survivor?" Blader Dj later asked Ginga. "Because it's an adventure and it sounds like a very interesting experience." Ginga answered happily. "Before we start with your battle you must have noticed that there are thirteen Maxités and eleven Diásimoi. This imbalance will be taken care of later. For now let's see what is your first prize for the day." Blader Dj announces and the players clap. "Your first prize is... A HUT!" he says with excitement and all the players clap wildly. "King, how important do you believe that this hut is?" asks Blader Dj. "In a game where we've got absolutely nothing and we must live here for three to four months I think that we all agree when I say that this is the most important prize in the world." King said and, to show him that they agree, all the other players clapped for him. "Very well. Now, let's start with the battle. I want from each team to pick five boys and two girls for your bey battles. The first team to score ten victories is the winner. I will give you a minute to decide who is going to play."

* * *

 _Maxités_

Kyoya: Who's gonna play?

Chris: I think that you should play Kyoya, same for you Nile.

Nile: Ok, the girls just need to play. Who else will play?

Johannes: Hyoma? You up for it?

Hyoma: Alright. Chris, King I believe that you should play too.

Kyoya: Alright, so we've got it all covered. Who's gonna pick which opponent?

King: We don't know who they'll pick to play.

Dan: Well you gotta think of someone. I suggest Kyoya NOT to play against Ginga.

Kyoya: Huh? Why not?

Dan: Cause every time you battle with Ginga it's a tie. We need victories, not ties.

Kyoya: I guess you're right but who can compete against Ginga? Or Ryuga?

Reiki: I think that King should play against Ryuga. Both of their beys are left-rotating so I guess it makes sense.

King: Cool. Kyoya who do you want to play with?

Kyoya: Hmmm... if he's gonna play, I pick Tsubasa.

Nile: I wanna go against Argo.

Hyoma: Will just see who's gonna play and we'll decide it then.

* * *

 _Diásimoi_

Ryuga: Ginga and I will definitely play.

Sophie: For sure!

Tsubasa: Should I go too?

Masamune: For sure.

Damian: I think that me and Masamune should go too.

Ryuga: Alright, let's go and win this hut.

Blader Dj decided that he gave the players enough time to decide. "Are you ready?" he said and all the players answered yes. "Alright. Now I want each player to come up in the front and pick an opponent, starting from Maxités."

King: Ryuga

Sophie: Mei Mei

Kyoya: Tsubasa

Hikaru: Madoka

Hyoma: Masamune

Damian: Nile

Chris: Ginga

Blader Dj seems satisfied with the way the pairs were made. "Alright then, let the battle begin. First pair is Ryuga vs King." announced Blader Dj and the two players stepped on their positions. They aimed. "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" the beys landed on the plate and started clashing. They were just sizing each other up. (because I'm not good in describing bey battles they're all gonna be very short). A move was made from Ryuga and King lost some of his balance. The two bladders clashed wildly but Ryuga won!

Diásimoi: 1 Maxités: 0

Sophie vs Mei Mei

The two girls clashed wildly but in the end Sophie lost.

Diásimoi: 1 Maxités: 1

Tsubasa vs Kyoya

Kyoya jumped into the battle wildly as always and won against Tsubasa.

Diásimoi: 1 Maxités: 2

Hikaru vs Madoka

Since Madoka isn't really a bladder it was an easy win for Hikaru.

Diásimoi: 2 Maxités: 2

Masamune vs Hyoma

Masamune and Hyoma are both equal but just for a little bit Masamune won.

Diásimoi: 3 Maxités: 2

Damian vs Nile

Nile was a bit cautious with his moves since he knew well of Damian's special move. However Damian did cast his special move but Nile knew from Kyoya how to battle it off. Damian was so sure of himself that he fell on Nile's trap without realizing it on time and Nile's Mystic Zone took Kerbecs out.

Diásimoi: 3 Maxités: 3

Ginga vs Chris

Ginga and Chris had a really intense battle. However Ginga was a little bumped up since his thoughts were still on his father and that he wouldn't be able to communicate with him for four months. Still he fought very well but Chris was calmer and beat GINGA!

Diásimoi: 3 Maxités: 4

Alright let's move on. The same players who competed today must pick a different opponent. Maxités you're on the lead so we'll start from you.

Kyoya: Masamune

Hikaru: Mei Mei

Nile: Ginga

Ryuga: Hyoma

Chris: Damian

Madoka: Sophie

Tsubasa: King

* * *

Masamune vs Kyoya

Kyoya was a bit tired from his previous match with Tsubasa so the match didn't end as fast as expected plus that Masamune isn't a one to be easily beaten. But still Kyoya managed to beat Masamune.

Diásimoi: 3 Maxités: 5

Hikaru vs Mei Mei

In her second match Hikaru got her second victory since she made it to beat Mei Mei.

Diásimoi: 4 Maxités: 5

Ginga vs Nile

Ginga might have lost from Chris but he beat Nile. It wasn't easy but Ginga made it.

Diásimoi: 5 Maxités: 5

Ryuga vs Hyoma

It was a really good move from Ryuga to pick Hyoma since there was a definite victory but there was something that none of the players had thought of... injuries. During the battle Ryuga gave such a big blow that Hyoma got roughly pushed back and cracked his right arm pretty badly. The match was interrupted. "Hyoma is alright, he's with the doctors of the production's team. In the mean time you will continue your battles. Let me remind to you that when there is an injury there's no point given to the other team, to respect the one who got hurt. Maxités you must pick a player to compete with Ryuga. Someone who hasn't played yet. Maxités were just staring at each other for a while and agreed with their eyes the new player. "I'll battle." announced Sora. "Alright then, Ryuga will battle against Sora. The rest of you will battle as said." said Blader Dj.

Ryuga vs Sora

Of course that was still an easy win for Ryuga against Sora... (he's Ryuga for God's sake) -_-|||

Diásmoi: 6 Maxites: 5

Damian vs Chris

Everyone expected from Maxités to be bumped out from Hyoma's injury but instead they were all willing to win more than ever. Chris used all of his mind, strength and stubbornness and managed to beat Damian.

Diásimoi: 6 Maxités: 6

Sophie vs Madoka

The result is obvious. Sophie won since she's a most experienced bladder than Madoka who's only a tester.

Diásimoi: 7 Maxités: 6

Tsubasa vs King

King, just like Chris, was very stubborn to win his matches for Hyoma. Tsubasa was beaten after a long and amazing match.

Diásimoi: 7 Maxités: 7

"Alright I'll need four new pairs of players who haven't played not even once." said Blader Dj and the teams all talked about it and decide to which players they're gonna give out.

Dan: Chao Xin

Reiji: Demure

Benkei: Argo

Julian: Reiki

* * *

Chao Xin vs Dan

It was a very intense battle but Dan decided to not show every secret of his bey since him and Reiki shared the same Gemini bey and thought it better to let Reiki show his special move when he would battle with Julian. As a result Dan lost.

Diásimoi: 8 Maxités: 7

Reiji vs Demure

Demure used his amazing eyesight to read Reiji's moves and did very well into it. Demure beat Reiji with the help of his amazing eyes. (note that Reiji isn't his usual creepy self since he's just on a TV show and I gotta keep him in control)

Diásimoi: 8 Maxités: 8

Argo vs Benkei

Benkei gave his all in the battle since Hyoma's injury was another reasons why Maxités should win. And so, Benkei managed to beat Argo just for a little bit.

Diásimoi: 8 Maxités: 9

Julian vs Reiki

Remember the plan Dan had about not revealing Gemini's special move so Reiki would have a chance to win? Well it worked. Jualian thought he had seen the full of Gemini's power in the battle of Dan and Chao Xin but instead he was so caught by surprise that he lost. Maxités won the match and the hut!

Diásimoi: 8 Maxités: 10

* * *

"Today's winner is the team of Maxités. Ryuga, your team scored eight victories but in the end Maxités made it to score the winning ten points. What do you think went wrong?" Blader Dj asked. "I think that there wasn't something wrong with my team. I think that just the injure of Hyoma set a fire inside of them and so they were stubborn enough to win." Ryuga answered. "Julian, you're a very strong player. What do you believe that happened in your match against Reiki?" asked Blader Dj. "I think that it was a plan of the Sodo twins. Dan lost from Chao Xin because he decided to hide Gemini's special move. They gave their everything to Reiki's match with me where they caught us all by surprise." Julian answered. Blader Dj moved on to Maxités "Hyoma, how do you feel?" "My arm is broken and I won't be in the matches for a while. I'm very proud of my team and I believe that today's match was amazing." answered Hyoma "It was amazing, indeed. Now, Kyoya do you agree with Ryuga that Hyoma's injury was your motive to win the match?" Blader Dj then asked Kyoya and he answered "I don't know about the others but I always aim for victory no matter what's going on. I'm glad that Hyoma is better and I hope he comes back to battle since he's pretty strong." Blader Dj then moved on to explaining some other things. "Now, the hut is already built at Maxités' beach. Diásimoi will be having the materials to built it on they're one. When you arrive at your beaches there will be a box full of tools to wait for you. Tools like rope, a hammer, a knife, a saucepan, cups, plates, spoons, bottles and a saw. There will also be some starting supplies. One bottle of oil, Half kilo of flour and two potatoes for each player. You are allowed to eat coconuts that might fall from trees. Now you can all go back to your beaches." Blader Dj said and the players were all taken to a some sort of port by van and they took their boats to their beaches (Maxités and Diásimoi are always on different beaches, vans and boats).

 **Oof! I died to finish the matches. In the end I'm horrible in describing bey battles so I decided to make a tiny summary of what was going on in every battle. Would you like me to continue with this type of describing or should I only tell you about the prize and then skip to the winning team? Which team do you support? Just know that this story is really hard. Alright then, I'll see you all in the next chapter were the imbalance between the thirteen players of Maxités and the eleven players of Diásimoi is solved.**

 **-Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Highlights: Maxités and Diásimoi bey battle over a hut which is really important for their survival. Maxités win the match with the score being 10-8. Hyoma from Maxités has his arm injured pretty badly and he won't be able to really battle. Materials are given to Diásimoi so they'll built their own hut and Blader Dj says that today there will be a solution for the imbalance between the thirteen players of Maxités and eleven players of Diásimoi.**

Maxités and Diásimoi are taken to a large room with tribal decoration. There Blader Dj waits them. "Welcome Maxités and Diásimoi to your very first council. This council is held so we'll settle with the imbalance between the teams. But before I start, Maxités you won the hut. Right after the council is finished you will go to your island and find a house ready all for you. Kyoya, how do you feel that you won't need to built your own home?" Blader Dj asks. "Since we were all very tired from the match it will be amazing to just find the hut ready and just lie down." Kyoya answers. "Yeah but there are no beds and you know it." Blader Dj said with humor. "Yeah I know but I guess we'll all adapt to the fact that we gotta sleep on the floor." Kyoya answers.

"However, Diásimoi lost the match and now they have to build their own hut. Hikaru, what do you have to say about losing your first match?" asks Blader Dj. "As Kyoya said we're all really tired from the match and, unlike Maxités, we have to built our own hut but I think that once we do it things we'll be less pushy for us." Hikaru answers with optimism in her voice. "Now, let's get into the point. There are thirteen people in the team of Maxités and eleven in the team of Diásimoi. Today, Maxités we'll have to vote for one of their teammates to go to Diásimoi. After this happen there will be twelve Maxités and twelve Diásimoi. Each player from Maxités will climb that staircase where you'll find some pieces of paper, a pen and a box. You'll write down the name of the one you want to go to the other team and you'll drop the paper into the box. You can't say the name of the one you vote but, if you want, you can tell the reason out loud. Let the voting begin." Blader Dj explained the rules of voting and the players started voting.

King voted Chris: I vote for you cause I believe that you can adapt quicker and easier to the other team than anyone else.

Kyoya voted for Sora: I've got nothing against you. You're just the weakest link.

Madoka voted for Chris: I vote for you cause I believe that you mostly belong to the other team than here.

Mei Mei voted for Kyoya: I vote for you him cause I think that he's already a celebrity. (Diásimoi means celebrities in Greek)

Nile voted for Madoka: I really shouldn't vote for a girl but... when it comes to battling you're the weakest.

Benkei voted for Chris: I vote for you cause I just have to vote for someone.

Dan voted for Chris: I vote for you cause I believe that wherever you are you can make it.

Reiki voted secretly

Demure voted secretly

Sora voted secretly

Hyoma voted for Chris: I vote for you cause I want to be the only one in the team with a pink bey. (stupid reason but in real life Greek Survivor it happened. Dimitris Pasxoulas voted for Kostas Anagnostopoulos cause he wanted to be the only one in the team with a beard :P)

Johannes voted for Benkei: I vote for you just because I must vote for someone.

Chris voted for Reiki: It's a hard decision. I vote for you because we have two. (with that he meant that there are two Sodos.)

Blader Dj took the box in his hands. "The voting has reached its end. Now we'll see who goes to the other team." He said and started counting the votes. "The team of Maxités decide that the player to leave to the other team is...(long agonizing pause)... Chris." announced Blader Dj and Chris was just staring at him, with no emotion in his face. "Chris, your team voted for you eight times. Eight! What do you think you did wrong to cause eight people to vote against you?" asked Blader Dj. "I don't know why they voted for me. I personally believe that I was pretty strong in battles so I didn't see it coming..." Chris answered pretty surprised. "If that's the case then... shouldn't your team hold you into their side?" asked Blader Dj. "I guess so, but if they just want me to go to Diásimoi then that's fine by me..." Chris answered.

"Alright. Chris will now be on the team of Diásimoi. For one week Chris will have the immunity. Which means that when Diásimoi will lose the team immunity they won't be able to vote for Chris. With that being said, I want you all to return to your islands." Blader Dj said and the two teams exited the place.

ISLAND OF MAXITÉS

Maxités ran to the hut that was waiting for them. While Madoka and Mei Mei were organizing all the cups, spoons, plate and tools they were given the boys went off to find any fallen coconuts that they could eat. Kyoya and Nile sat under a palm and talked about the voting. "I just think that it was a totally bad move to send Chris to Diásimoi." says Nile. Kyoya nods his head "Yeah, why would anyone vote for him? I understand voting Madoka or Sora, for example, they're the weakest but Chris?! Something's definitely wrong here..."

Nile: Who did you vote for? I won't tell anyone I swear.

Kyoya: Sora.

Nile: Wow, I thought you'd vote for Hyoma.

Kyoya: Because of his injury? Well, he may recover and if he does, Hyoma is pretty strong. I'm thinking of the future too, you know.

Nile: Right. Wanna go grab a coconut? I'm already getting hungry.

Kyoya: Yeah, me too. Let's go.

ISLAND OF DIÁSIMOI

Diásimoi sat down to rest for a while and welcomed Chris to their team. After a bit of chatting they started building their hut. After one and a half hour they finished and they all went off to find food (aka coconuts). Chris was walking with Ginga and they were talking about the voting.

Ginga: I just don't get it. You're strong, why did they kick you out?

Chris: I don't know. Oh well, guess I goat adapt to the new data.

Ginga: Don't worry. You'll have tons of fun here, I promise.

Chris: Thanks Ginga. Now... can you identify rotten coconuts cause I don't wanna eat a rotten one... haha!

Ginga: Haha... I think you can identify them from the smell.

Chris: Alright, let's find food.

 **Very short, I know but at least the imbalance is solved. By the way I'll add a new feature to the story. What do I mean? Well, I don't know if this happens in the rest of Survivors but in Greece, each player has some minutes to talk to the cameras on his own to say his own opinion about something. When this happens I'll wright with** _oblique_ **. For example when Kyoya is speaking to the cameras it'll be like this:**

 _Kyoya Tategami_

***insert Kyoya's opinion on a situation***

 **Alright, I'm outta here. See you in chapter four.**

 **-Steph**


End file.
